


Uruha's Legs

by GhostVampireGal



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: It's been a while since Uruha wore shorts...and Ruki has plans.
Relationships: Mentions of Aoi/Uruha, Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	Uruha's Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best with summaries but please enjoy Uruki!

Uruha lets out a sigh after performing in front of millions of fans in Yoyogi for GazettE’s 15th anniversary. He walks into his dressing room and closes the door behind him, and lies down on the couch. “Oh my god.” Uruha said while he takes off his boots and stockings, revealing his creamy pale, slender slim legs. “Oh my feet hurt.” Uruha groaned in pain while he puts his feet on the couch. “I don’t blame you. My boots are tight as hell.” His boyfriend, Ruki walks in the dressing room and closes the door behind him. He then locks the door so that the boys can have their…privacy. “You didn’t have a problem with them during the whole show.” Uruha said. “Well, now, the dogs are barking.” Ruki said while he takes his boots off and sits next to Uruha on the couch. 

“I really miss seeing you in shorts because of those beautiful legs of yours.” Ruki said while he puts his hand on his boyfriend’s leg and begins to massage them up and down slowly gently. Uruha gasps in delight at what his boyfriend was doing to his legs. “Keep doing that. It feels so good about what you are doing.” Uruha said, all relaxed while he lays his head against the couch arm. “You like that, don’t you?” Ruki asked seductively while he uses both hands to massage his boyfriend’s legs. “Very much.” Uruha said with delight. “What about this?” Ruki asked while he kisses his boyfriend’s legs and then licks them. Uruha blushes mad and moans in delight when his boyfriend does that. “That very much.” Uruha said. They then stopped when they hear a knock on the door. “Uruha, it’s Aoi.” It was Aoi. Ruki pouted in jealously. Uruha walks to the door and opens it revealing Aoi. “What is it?” Uruha asked. “You left your phone on the snack table.” Aoi said while he gives Uruha’s phone to him. “Oh, I forgot about that. Thank you.” Uruha said while he looks at his phone. “I think I interrupted your moment with your little prince.” Aoi smirked. “Nice legs.” The older guitarist smiled devilishly while he walks away. Uruha blushes, and he then closes the door and locks it. He then notices his boyfriend pouting and his arms across his chest. 

“Are you jealous of Aoi teasing me?” Uruha asked. Ruki didn’t say a word. “And you two kiss behind my back onstage.” Ruki said with a bit of anger in him. Uruha then realized he and Aoi gave each other a peck on the cheek stage for fan service. “Babe…” Uruha sits on the couch next to his boyfriend. Uruha grabs his boyfriend’s chin to make him look at him. “I only kiss Aoi like this for fan service.” Uruha said while he gives a gentle peck on Ruki’s cheek. “But, I only kiss you like this.” Uruha said while he slowly passionately kisses his boyfriend and gently licks his tongue. Uruha pulls out of the kiss slowly. “I want more.” Ruki said with his cheeks blushing with fire. “I want more of you.” Ruki said while he passionately kisses his boyfriend. Uruha kisses him back like a wild animal. They moaned as their tongues search for each other. “Fuck me hard…” Ruki moaned through the kiss while he lifts his boyfriend’s hoodie revealing his stomach. Uruha accepts his offer. 

The couple strips out of their clothes and lay on the couch naked while kissing each other passionately, and their bodies were sweating. “Ah…Kouyou…” Ruki moaned as his boyfriend kissed and licked his neck. Uruha leaves a mark on there “Allow me.” Ruki said seductively while he lies on top of his boyfriend. He kisses and licks his neck, making the guitarist moan in delight. He kisses and licks his chest to his stomach. Then his lips and tongue explores his leg and thighs. “Ruki-kun…” Uruha moaned in delight. Uruha felt his cock get hard. Ruki smirks at his boyfriend’s big veiny cock, standing tall. He stroke a few times before he licks the precum off of his tip. Uruha’s moans were music to Ruki’s ears. He swirls his tongue on the tip before sucking the tip. Uruha’s head falls back as he breathes heavily and moans loudly as his lover sucks him off. He then took a fistful of Ruki’s hair and made him go deeper. Ruki almost gags but then keeps it in as he continues to suck his lover off. Uruha was close to cumming in his mouth, and he did. Ruki pulls away from his cock with a slight of saliva mix with cum connected to the vocalist’s tongue. Ruki looks up and licks his lips. He then positions himself for his lover to take him. “You ready?” Ruki asked seductively and felt his lover’s cock against his ass. “You know I am.” Uruha smirked before he thrusts his cock in his boyfriend’s entrance. They grunted and moaned at the same time. “Uru!” Ruki cried out his name. “Come on,…” Uruha said. Ruki then begins to thrust his boyfriend. “Ah! Taka!! More please!!!” Uruha moaned in delight. Ruki moaned along with his boyfriend as he thrusts him harder. “Harder! Harder Uru-Ah!!!” Ruki moaned when his boyfriend obeys him. Uruha grips on his lover’s cock. They didn’t care about how much noise they are making due to soundproof walls. They then cum as Uruha cums in his lover as Ruki’s cum spurts onto his lover’s stomach. Uruha pulls his cock out, and as his lover lies on top of him and wraps his arms around him. 

They lay there, regaining their normal breathing again, and Uruha massages his lover’s ass gently. “I will wear shorts for you but only at home.” Uruha said seductively. “And then this will happen.” Ruki chuckled seductively at his sexy smirking boyfriend. “I love you.” Uruha said while he passionately kisses his lover. “I love you too babe.” Ruki said through the kiss.


End file.
